


Fairy Tales

by heymachupicchu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymachupicchu/pseuds/heymachupicchu
Summary: 是1结尾剧情走向不同的（沙雕）世界恶魔发情期前的一点小麻烦
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).



房间里光线黯淡，维吉尔半趴着躺在床上，被子松松垮垮搭在腰间。他站在门口欣赏地看了一会儿。

“出去。”

“午睡时间。”他脱下衣服，爬上床，从背后靠近维吉尔。他用额头在对方后颈蹭了蹭，汗水蹭了他一脸，“这也是我的床。”

有一阵他们都没出声，然后他伸手圈住维吉尔。

“他们说今天尼禄赢了。”

“谁说的？”维吉尔闭着眼睛问。

“所有人。”他吻了吻对方汗湿的肩膀。

不是每个恶魔都会遇上发情期这种糟心事，他就没有。该用什么态度来对待这件事呢？他缺乏经验。当然了，他本可以有的。就他作为旁观者的体验来看，对维吉尔来说，比发情期本身更糟的是现在，也就是它还没开始的时候。它要来了，你的身体知道，并因此饥肠辘辘，它叫嚣着，说它需要一场狂欢，但任何东西都没法让它满足。

上次出现这种情况时他们十七岁，维吉尔正好在他那儿。

当时他们定期碰面，主要是为了从言语上羞辱对方、打架和做爱。他们都从没把发情期这回事跟自己联系起来过。维吉尔察觉到自己不对劲时，第一反应就认定是他搞了鬼，因为他“满脑子只想着操”。现在的他当然可以理解维吉尔当时的心情。自己对但丁突然有了难以遏制的性冲动，维吉尔拒绝接受这种事——他们可以做爱，但应该是维吉尔自己心血来潮想跟他做。可悲的是当时他也不是完全不理解。

他们打了起来，尽自己所能地揍了对方，最后头破血流的他把同样头破血流的维吉尔按在地上，字面意义地操哭了。“承认自己想被我操对你来说很难是吗？”他这么问。他很少为自己说过的话感到羞愧。羞愧是因为这句话维吉尔没法反驳。维吉尔想跟他做爱，想被他操，那种渴望强烈得让维吉尔感到害怕，当然这是说如果维吉尔真害怕过什么的话。而当时的他想的只是要把刚才挨的那一刀捅回去。

接下来，更糟的情况出现了。维吉尔一直硬着，但他没法让维吉尔射出来。用什么办法都不行。终于他们意识到问题出在维吉尔身上，于是维吉尔想走人。那么他能放一个硬着老二的维吉尔从他眼皮子底下离开吗？嗨，这是什么问题。但他们又都不能彻底打败对方。后来他们就都自暴自弃了。

嗯，差不多48个小时后发情期才真的开始。到那时他们已经把整件事搞得很恶心了。

难以置信。是的，这实在让人难以置信。发情期能把恶魔逼疯吗？当然不能。这他妈就是个罕见但正常的生理现象，每天都有无数个恶魔在面对它。但他们就是能把事情搞坏到那种地步。

现在它又来了，就跟存心要在一切顺利的时候来考验他们一下似的。

他感到他哥哥像拒绝失败一样拒绝承认它仍能令自己感到焦虑和……痛苦。

痛苦，他咀嚼着这个字眼。

他猜这有点痛苦。想想看吧，突然间，你的老二硬得滴水，满脑子只有一个念头：你得找个什么东西来操。但你清楚这会儿操什么都没用，你得等它说开始，你明白这是本能，是自然法则，你只是运气不好，成了万分之一，甚至可能是十万分之一的那一个。

如果你是个普通恶魔，你会说句操他妈的，然后找个看得顺眼的家伙，问它是不是乐意跟你乱搞几天。你会对你的伴侣这么说：在它真的开始前我可能会有点难搞，比如我脾气会很暴躁，因为我一直硬着但我不能因为你做的任何事爽到，但你可以试着取悦我，对我耐心点，因为一旦它开始，接下来几天我就可以让你随便操。

但你是维吉尔。你只会觉得被冒犯了，你认为你的身体背叛了你，而承认它让你感到不舒服就等于承认你仍有弱点，即使是面对你的弟弟。

尤其是面对你的弟弟。

“是的，这是给我造成了一点儿困扰，但丁，但你是在暗示我不能应付这个吗？”维吉尔在早餐桌上问他。

很难回答。这实在很难回答。他哥依然很容易被冒犯到。

他看出来维吉尔认为事情跟他无关，不打算拿生理问题导致的情绪问题来折腾他。维吉尔也明确表示了当自己真需要他时会开口邀请他上床。

但问题不在那，对吧？

你帮不上忙，但丁，所以先自己玩一会儿，好吗？

他胸口憋着一股火。

“他们的原话是说，你的刀掉到了地上，在尼禄的武器碰到它以后。谨慎，我得说这相当谨慎。但他们也都非常兴奋。有些恶魔认为你故意的，为了使你儿子不至于因为连续71次的失败记录感到挫折，是的，我不知道是谁，但确实有恶魔在计数；另一些恶魔则声称自己在尼禄身上看到了某种天赋，他看起来就是特别的。你知道，老天有时候会给某个人，某个恶魔，或者某个半魔特别的使命，比如战胜某个大家都认为不可能被战胜的……存在，那一类的。”

他把手掌放在维吉尔发烫的小腹，感到那里的肌肉不明显地跳动了一下，于是接下来，他把自己胸膛整个贴到了维吉尔的后背上。

“让我趴会儿，”他说，“这样很舒服。”

这其实不怎么舒服。维吉尔的身体很烫，让汗水湿透了。但这个一动不动地任由他抱着的，老二硬得发疼的，不动声色的维吉尔真他妈的性感。

不只是性感。操。他稍微有点心酸地想。

他们就这么躺了一会儿。

“说点什么。”

“什么？”维吉尔过了差不多半分钟才问。他猜自己让维吉尔的每一秒都变得更漫长了。

“随便说点什么。给我点反应。”他对着维吉尔的耳朵呵气。“要不就转过来看着我。我讨厌对着空气说话。”

“我以为你早就发现世界不是围着你转的了。”

“是啊，那之后我的人生就只剩下眼泪和痛苦了。所以转过来，”他轻咬维吉尔的耳朵，“快点。”

维吉尔叹了口气，转过身。他帮忙调整了一下枕头，后退了一点，给他哥哥让出一点私人空间来。但这也就是他的底线了。

他们都把半边脸压在枕头上，注视对方。维吉尔的眼睛湿润，明亮，颧骨上有抹难以言喻的红色，除此之外显得非常正常。他们都赤裸着。他突然有个奇怪的念头，这会儿要是有人从天花板往下看，可能会看到一幅左右对称的景象。

也许他能保持一阵子平静，尽管他的血液里有股跃跃欲试的冲动。是啊，他很难遏制那种与生俱来的，想要用眼睛、嘴唇、手指和阴茎去贴近面前这具身体的本能。但他哥哥正在经历一种他可能永远都不能感同身受的、并不愉快的体验。

他把维吉尔垂下来的头发梳向脑后，手指收回来前在维吉尔嘴唇上可疑地停留了片刻。

维吉尔一动不动地望着他，浅淡的瞳孔里幽幽燃烧着两簇火。抓住它们，他有点快乐地想。把它们抓在手里，攥紧，别让其他人看见。

“随便聊点什么吧，我正在试着做个体贴的弟弟。”他握住维吉尔的手，把它拉到嘴边吻了吻，并不热切地说，“如果我一直这么盯着你，你会疑心我在盘算着要怎么操你。”

维吉尔盯着他。

“你可能正在想该怎么开口把我轰出去。”他用拇指轻轻揉着维吉尔的指关节，视线片刻也没离开过维吉尔的眼睛。“我得讲一句，目前我认为我只是想躺在这里跟你聊天。不管你在想什么，收起你那些龌龊的念头。但如果你叫我滚蛋的话，事情就不一定了。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

话刚落音他就感到维吉尔抓紧了自己的肩膀。

在他来得及反应前，他哥哥的嘴唇就充满暴力地压上了他的，维吉尔的膝盖抵进他腿间，跟预谋已久一样。

他脑子轰地一声炸开，全部血液都在往下半身涌，立刻就硬了。

“操。”他甩开头骂道。

“礼貌，但丁。”维吉尔危险地看了他一眼。

他揪住对方后颈一个翻滚，压住维吉尔时忍住了没朝对方脸上来一拳。他们手脚并用地把被子从身上踢开，维吉尔半跪起来吻他，他情不自禁地回应，手指压住对方胸肌揉捏，然后沿着滚烫的皮肤往下滑。

维吉尔捉住他探往下方的手，另一只手把两人的阴茎握在手里撸动，快感沉甸甸地压过来，逼得他打了个哆嗦。与此同时维吉尔还在咬他的喉结。他们摔在床上。妈的，他仰起头，喘着粗气想，他很少用到维吉尔的手，但他哥很擅长手活。

“你想知道我在想什么，是吗？”维吉尔的额头抵着他的肩膀，滚烫的气息打在他皮肤上。他看不见他哥的脸，但那阴沉暗哑的声音几乎把他的理智烧光。

“我想的就是我现在正在做的。”他们硬邦邦的老二抵在一起，维吉尔的手劲大得让他又爽又疼。“我只想了这个。当然不只是这样。”

他挣脱开来，揍了维吉尔一拳。然后他立刻收到了回礼。他往边上吐出一颗牙齿，紧接着就被牵着头发扯回维吉尔面前。“操你的，维吉尔。”

他听到对方从鼻腔里哼出一声冷笑。

他们又吻到了一起，他舔到了维吉尔牙床上的伤口。妈的，妈的，维吉尔又一次握住了他的阴茎，像玩弄阎魔刀柄那样熟练地玩弄它，对方手指上的薄茧一次次用心险恶地擦过他的马眼，让他不由自主地挺动腰身开始抽送，维吉尔的手掌被他搞得湿透了。

他们脸靠着脸，维吉尔急促的呼吸声就贴在他耳边吐出来。维吉尔的身体在不受控制地发抖，他感到他哥不可思议地兴奋着。维吉尔想看他高潮。这念头如闪电般击中了他，令他感到一阵颤栗般的快感。他快要射了。

“我想让你操我，想让你把老二插进我的屁股，但丁，光是你这么看着我我都可能射出来，这么说会让你高兴吗？”维吉尔咬着他的耳朵说。

他无法自抑地呻吟出来。维吉尔的喉咙里发出几声不似人声的低吼，蓝色荧光在维吉尔脸庞上闪烁，细密的鳞片迅速从眼角向四周蔓延，又以同样的速度消散。

“维吉尔。”被高潮击中时他抓紧对方肩膀。维吉尔吻住他。

直到他彻底软下来维吉尔才把那只要命的手从他老二上拿开。他在第一时间发起攻击，这次维吉尔根本没试图反抗，他赢得毫不费力。

他脸色阴沉地压着对方，手按在维吉尔胸口上，有力的心跳一下一下击打着他的手掌。

他们盯着对方看了一会儿。

维吉尔闭了闭眼。“我只是——”

维吉尔想了想，停下了。他们就这么沉默着。

“喝酒吗？”他突然问。

维吉尔的眼睛警惕地半眯起来。


End file.
